Rain
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::Remus is sitting out in the rain, thinking about how he ruined his life. Rated for suicidal ponderings, misery, and a tad bit o' romance.


A/N: I was watching videos on Youtube and I saw that someone put up a manga. I watched it and it inspired me to write this one-shot. I hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Um…Is this a little depressing?

--  
_Rain! Please keep falling and wash away everything! All my sins and my tears! Just leave us with the illusion that we only need to listen to our hearts._  
--

Remus Lupin stared out at the Black Lake, watching the rain create ripples in the water. A shiver went through his body as the wind made him colder. He wiped the wetness from his cheeks, no longer caring if it was the rain or his tears he was getting rid of.

Remus pulled his legs up to his chin and hid his face in his hands, trying to forget what had happened. He couldn't believe he had done it, and in front of the entire common room. He had ruined something very important to him. He clenched his fists, remembering _why_ he had done it.

He looked back up at the lake, wondering if he could find a way of leaving this place. Somewhere where no one knew who he was, or what he had done; he just wanted to disappear. He lowered his head back down, trying to keep the rain from getting in his eyes, but, at the same time, hoping it would reach them.

He heard the rain hit the water and the ground around him, but no longer felt it on his body. He picked his head up to see, and saw someone standing over him using an Umbrella Charm to block the rain. When he looked closer, he saw that it was the one person he didn't want to talk to, never mind see.

"What do you want, Sirius?" he asked as the other boy sat next to him. Sirius stayed quiet and looked out at the lake. Remus sighed and hugged his legs closer to him, waiting for the other boy to answer.

He was about to get up when Sirius finally decided to speak. "Why did you do it?"

Remus knew he was going to ask that. But, did he have to say it so bluntly? He sighed, "You don't want to know…" The wind blew again, making him shiver. He rubbed his arms in hopes of getting warm.

"I bet I do," replied Sirius, still staring out at the lake.

Remus looked away, "Well, I'd rather not say..." He felt Sirius' leg touch his. He looked over and saw that he had laid on the ground with his eyes closed. Remus took the chance to look at the lips he had kissed just a half hour ago. They looked so soft and tempting, no wonder all the girls in school wanted him.

He sighed again, remembering why he could never be with Sirius. He looked up at the sky, hoping the weather would turn worse and Sirius would head back inside so he could be left alone; like he should be.

Soon, Remus had this weird feeling he was being stared at. When he looked back to his friend, he saw why he had that feeling. Sirius had sat up while he was looking up and staring right at him. "Tell me what happened?" It wasn't a suggestion, it was a question.

Remus blushed under the scrutiny; he couldn't lie with Sirius staring at him like that. "Moony did it."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Remus previous wish had come true, the weather had turned worse. The rain was falling harder and the wind was blowing stronger. He waited for Sirius to give up and leave. But, Sirius never did what Remus thought he would. Instead of leaving, he got closer and hugged Remus. He was shocked, wondering why the boy was hugging him. Didn't he find him disgusting?

Sirius pulled Remus into his lap and held him closer. As the wind blew, Remus felt Sirius shiver. Only hesitating for a moment, he wound his arms around the boy he loved. They sat there for a while, just keeping each other safe and warm.

When the rain and wind died down, Remus pulled away and tried to stand up. Sirius had other plans. He pulled Remus back to him and crashed their lips together. Remus was, once again, shocked. He stared at the closed lids of boy in front of him. When Remus gave no respond, Sirius opened his eyes. He slowly pulled away with a flushed look on his cheeks.

Remus continued to stare at him, wondering why he was doing this. Why did he still want to touch him? Why did he want to be anywhere near him? He was about to ask that when Sirius hugged him closely. "Why are you out here in the rain? Don't you know you could catch a cold and die?"

Remus sat still, "What if that's what I want?"

Sirius pulled away with a disbelieving look. "Why would you want that?" Remus tried again to break free, and this time Sirius let him. Remus sat a few feet away and stared at the ground. He didn't want to talk about this with Sirius. His best friend, whom he loved more than everything, wouldn't understand. Everyone loved him; no one could find his fault. Remus on the other hand…He was a werewolf. He had gotten used to this fact by now. But the newest thing he discovered scared him so much more.

How could anyone love him, when he was what he was?

He continued to stare at the ground, but he felt Sirius move closer to him. He was engulfed in another hug, and this time, he didn't try to get free. He quietly said, "I don't want your sympathy."

Sirius squeezed him tighter, "This isn't my sympathy. This is my…" But he stopped there. Remus tried to look at him, but he had lowered his face.

"What? This is your what?" Sirius remained quiet, getting Remus mad. He tried again to break free. Sirius let him go; but Remus didn't move away. Instead, he lifted Sirius' head so he could see his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I love you," Sirius said quietly. It was so quiet, Remus wasn't sure he actually heard him. "Wha-"

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him again. This time he ran his tongue along Remus' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Remus was still shocked, so Sirius took drastic measures. He lowered them both to the ground and he laid on top of him. Eventually, the shock wore off. Remus grabbed Sirius' head, and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth, allowing Sirius to finally taste him. They were like that for a few moments, until they heard thunder. They broke apart quickly, both fearing lighting. They stared at one another, Remus hoped Sirius wouldn't leave and make him cold.

Sirius leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips, nothing to demanding, and snuggled closer to him. "We should go inside," he whispered, although he made no move to leave. Remus circled his arms around the other boy.

"Do you want to?" he asked, praying he would say no. Remus didn't want to leave. Sirius looked up at him and smiled.

"Can we move it somewhere drier?" He held up a hand for Remus to see, "I'm turning into a prune." Remus laughed at him and nodded. Sirius got up first and helped Remus up. He didn't let go of his hand when he was standing. Instead, he pulled him closer and kissed him. "If you hadn't run off like that, I would have told you I liked the kiss."

Remus blushed as Sirius pulled him into another hug. They heard someone calling them from the castle. Remus didn't want to go in, but for a different reason this time.

--  
_Please erase the world except us!_  
--

A/N2: The manga was called 'Ame nimo Mayuwanai (Even in the Rain, My Love Won't be Lost)' It's yaoi ^^' The lines italisized are direct quotes from the manga.

A/N3: Press the little button down there that says 'Go' -looks- Hey! It's not there anymore. Well, now you have to click the link…PRESS IT! Sirius commands you!


End file.
